1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet waste and refuse collection and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum actuated system and method for collecting pet waste collection and other refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet owners have continuously been plagued by having to collect and dispose of their pet's waste. Conventional devices and methods of collecting pet waste and other refuse have included shovels, scoopers, and bags. All of these devices are difficult to use and/or require immediate cleaning.
Refuse collectors have traditional utilized an elongate handle having a nail or other sharpened device on its end. The nail is used to stab the refuse and transport it to a receptacle such as a bag. Although this device is adequate for its intended purpose it has a disadvantage of requiring the user to repeatedly stab the refuse to secure it to the handle. Only after it is secured to the handle can it be transported to the receptacle. The need to repeatedly stab the refuse expends time and energy of the user.
What is needed in the pet waste and refuse collection industries is a device that is easily and quickly used, and does not require cleaning immediately after being used.